The Prince and the Farm Girl
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: Just a short drabble I wrote up describing the relationship between M!Corrin and Mozu. (Implied Oboro x Takumi)


What is it about her that you love?

This was a common question for Corrin, mainly from people just meeting his family. Despite what one might think this would implicate, it was not meant to be a rude question. It was more curious than anything. Their interest in Mozu probably stemmed from her past. She grew up in a village during her childhood and it was only when the Faceless attacked said village during her early adulthood that she joined Corrin's. That being said, she didn't join without obtaining some mental scars, mainly, the sight of her mother being killed by a random Faceless.

These scars prevented her from living a normal life, that is, until Corrin began talking to her. If there were two things that most would say about Corrin it would be that he trusts people easily and he always can see the good in someone. The latter was a very important trait to have around Mozu when she first joined Corrin's group; she would constantly berate herself for not pulling her weight around camp and how she wasn't all that useful in general. Corrin, of course, did not believe such words. When he saw Mozu, he saw an interesting, lovely, talented girl that brimmed with country charm and kindness.

When he did inevitably fall for her, his first thought was, "She most certainly does not feel the same way." Perhaps this was a case of dramatic irony; Corrin saw all the good in Mozu but failed to see in himself and vice versa. Mozu fell for Corrin sometime during one of her evening walks she used to take with her mother, only now, she walked alone. One of these walks had Mozu unsurprisingly feeling emotional at the loss of her family. It was only then when she saw the solution to her issue, she had to start a family of her own, and the first person that came to mind was Corrin. Mozu saw Corrin has someone who was sweet, but more importantly genuine with the type of trust and belief in people that gave him his own certain appeal. He was someone who everyone could like, especially Mozu.

However, Corrin was quite the noble being both Hoshidan and Nohrian royalty. In Mozu's mind, this meant she had no chance with him, that is, until one day. After going and having a few lessons with Corrin seeing as he offered them to her, she decided she wanted to learn more about animals. That lesson did not go as planned; in the end, both Corrin and Mozu confessed their feelings to each other. The rest seemed like history.

The two really built of each other in multiple ways. An example of this would be how they comforted each other. Both had lost their mothers after all. There would be days where Mozu would recall great memories of the past which would cause her emotions to skyrocket. The person who could help calm such emotions down was Corrin. Whether it be through embracing or simply talking; he could help her see the beauty of the present. Corrin had different problems; it felt like all too often a rather tough decision would come up for him. Whenever this happened, Corrin could never sleep. He would stay up, lying in his bed, before beginning what seemed like a routine. Not wanting to wake his wife, he would carefully get out of bed, travel to the nearest window, and gaze at the stars. Perhaps it was her instinct, but Mozu would often hear Corrin get off the bed and suddenly awaken. She would tiredly look around before realizing what he was doing. Then she would then go and meet him by the window which always managed to surprise him. Corrin, being who he was, would guiltily apologize as if he had punched her in the face. Mozu would assure him he was not at fault and guide him back to their bed with her hand wrapped around his. He would lay face down on his bed while his wife would sit beside him. Her gentle hand would caress his tense back as she would recite a lullaby that was sung to her when she could not sleep as a child. One could laugh at this action and say it was if she was treating him like a child and they would not necessarily be wrong. However, it seemed this sort of treatment, while childish, worked. It never took Mozu until the end of the lullaby before her husband was out cold. The sight of him peacefully sleeping was not only relieving, it was sweet and it never ceased to cause Mozu to gently smile.

Cooking together was not uncommon; it allowed them to spend quality time together and Corrin wasn't exactly a perfect chef. He commonly watched in awe as Mozu effortlessly created stunning meals that commonly had the entire army fighting to get another bite. When Corrin brought up how much better Mozu was at cooking she responded with the fact that he was a better leader and that it all evened out. It was pretty obvious who the better cook was though; even Kana, their daughter, thought so. When Mozu went to help her friend Oboro's son Kiragi who had come down with a fever, it was up to Corrin to cook a meal for a very young Kana. This proved to be difficult seeing as she constantly pouted, reciting the fact that she wanted her, "mama's," food more than her, "papas." Corrin knew that Mozu was a good distance away, off in another deeprealm, so he hatched a plan. He told Kana that Mozu magically sent food over using her special powers. Kana's eyes widened seeing the plate of food in front of her before scarfing it down. Corrin used this trick for a good while before Kana put two and two together.

The many misadventures that Corrin and Mozu were moments he would most certainly cherish for as long as he was still alive; they were priceless memories. Of course he could have gone for someone like Charlotte or Camilla whose looks could cause any man to fall head over heels, but instead he chose the shy farm girl instead. And he hasn't regretted it ever since.


End file.
